Existing aluminum block heat exchangers typically are cast from hot liquid aluminum. The process is expensive and requires casting tooling.
Known casted aluminum blocks typically use an evaporator to supply cooling energy from a refrigeration circuit that cools down the aluminum block. An evaporator coil circulates refrigeration fluid through the block. Together with the evaporator coil, one or more product cooling coils are cast into the block. The product itself is cooled as it passes through the cooling coils that are cast within the aluminum block.
However, after the evaporator coils and/or product cooling coils are cast into the block, the coils cannot be removed and replaced as necessary. Therefore, an improved heat exchanger that permits removal and replacement of evaporator coils and/or product cooling coils is desirable.
Furthermore, air gaps may be created during the casting process. These air gaps result in uneven distribution of heat inside the aluminum block and inefficient cooling of evaporator coils and/or product cooling coils that are cast in the aluminum block. Therefore, an improved heat exchanger in which gaps are minimized or prevented is desirable.